Anniversary
by AlaTheBookWorm
Summary: Two years of happiness, two years of friendship, two years of romance, two years of love!
1. The Date

**Emma's POV**

"Emma, Stewart is here," my mother yells from below. I leap out of my room and walk down the stairs to the living room. I try to conceal my excitement when I enter the cozy space.

"Hey Stewart," smiling as brightly as I possibly can. "Hey Emma," he replies back with a dazzling smile and whispers, "you look beautiful." I spin to show my dress off. I got the dress back when I lived in England, it's a lavender color I only wore it once to a Christmas party disaster, but that doesn't make it ugly. "Not too bad yourself," was the simple reply back to his compliment.

"Don't be late," my father ordered and interrupting the moment. "We won't Mr. Hawthorne," Stewart stated. It's not like my dad doesn't like Stewart in fact he loves Stewart, he even sometimes wonders how Stewart isn't related to us, Hawthorne's. He just likes to act like a strict dad even though he isn't. At first I plainly thought he just hated me and Stewart together and was being way over protective and so unfair, and then we had a long discussion on boys.

"This way milady," Stewart escorts me to his new car he just got from graduating. We are going to some mystery place for our 2nd year anniversary. I'm surprised I haven't figured it out yet, but all my friends are in on the surprise and keep torturing me about it for a whole month. "We're here," Stewart announces. I recognize this place right away we are at Sleepy Hollow Cemetery.

"Stewart, wait up," I call out. I'm in heels and didn't expect to come to a graveyard, but that doesn't mean I don't like the idea of coming back to a place where I my got a first forehead kiss. "Come on slow poke," he teased. We finally stop and I look where we are at in the area its dark and I can barely see but I can still see we are obviously at Authors Ridge and then there is a familiar bench.

"Stewart! This is amazing," I scream with excitement. He smiles with pleasure. There is a white frosted, ice-cream cake with the words **Happy Second Year Anniversary **made out of red frosting on top of the cake, red heart shaped balloons, and a huge handmade sign saying **Happy Anniversary, Emma!** I know Megan probably made it because it has a beautiful rose border (Megan's favorite flower) and really good calligraphy. Stewart's grin gets bigger and bigger. I ran into his arms and kissed him.


	2. The Mess

**Cassidy's POV**

"Look, Cass," Jess screeches. I turn around just in time to see Emma run into Stewart's arms and kiss him. "That it," I replied. Jess stares at me in disbelief. "What! Just because I don't get excited about two people kissing makes me a horrible person," I yelled quietly. "No," Jess states calmly, "look at Emma. See how happy she is!" I look again. She is glowing. I have never seen her smile like that.

I bet you are wondering why the heck were spying on Emma. Well, we aren't, Stewart requested that we all get in on the surprise. By all of us I mean _all_ of us, Jess, Megan, Becca, Darcy, Zach, Third, Ethan, and I. The plan is Stewart is going to ask Emma on a walk and we are all going to jump from are hiding places and say, _"Happy Anniversary!" _If you ask me it sounds kind of cheesy, but I guess that is how this romantic thing works.

Jess and I are hiding under some brush and a tree just over looking Authors Ridge and where Emma and Stewart are sitting. Megan and Becca are basically the most visible things ever. They think they are blending in, but pink camouflage and sitting on a bench is the more obvious then the hot air balloon that landed on our school, at least then we got three days off of school. The boys are hiding under the tombstones. I would have gone with them, but Jess was too scared to go and didn't want to be left alone. Darcy offered to stay, but I could see he really wanted to go with the guys so I stepped forward and volunteered.

"When are they coming," I plead, "I want cake!" Jess giggles and says, "They will be here soon Cass, and Stewart just sent a text to me and Darcy to get ready to jump out anytime now." I get reassured with this information and get ready.

20 minutes later….

"You said anytime now," I whisper yell to Jess.

"Shut up there coming," She replies silently.

"Don't play games with me I'm starving here!"

"Seriously, shut up!"

"Don't shut me up!"

"Cass-,"

"It's not like I want to be here," I interrupt.

"Cass!"

"I'm only doing this Emma,"

"Cassidy,"

"Trust me I have plenty of places to be and go, but if Emma is going to waste my time and not be grateful -,"

"Cassidy," Jess interrupted.

"What how hard is it just to walk up a hill and-,"

"Thanks, Cass," I get interrupted again, but Jess's lips aren't moving and that's not her voice. I slowly turn around to find, just as my suspicions were confirmed, it was Emma. "Surprise," I say hopefully not hearing anything I just said. Her eyes had tears in them and her face was red. "Emma-," I start, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean-,"

"Don't! Just don't," she cries.

Emma runs away, and I try to catch up to her, but Emma wasn't the only one that overheard my stupidity. Zach holds me back, and Stewart, Darcy, and Jess all run after Emma. All the rest of my friends look at me with disappointment. I feel alone, ashamed, guilty, rude, and stupid all at the same time. I really don't deserve anyone's friendship

_Hey! I know this story started out as a happy story and I really wanted it to stay that way, but there has to be a plot to the story right? I know that Cass would never ever do this, but I just wanted to do something different and Drama is Required Reading. :D _


	3. Friendship

**Jess's POV**

"Emma! Emma! Where are you?" I cry. I take a minute to pause for a breath. I see Stewart doing the same. This is not a small cemetery.

I then look at Darcy who stands there two feet away from me looking in the darkness. I look around, too. Thinking of where the heck she would be. I look at Stewart one more time, only this time more closely. He looks really sad and disappointed, almost as if it was his fault about the whole situation. I want to cheer him up a little, but we have to focus on the main problem here. We have to find Emma.

"Where do you think she would be?" Darcy asked suddenly.

"No clue," I muttered.

"Guys, come here," Stewart said quietly.

Darcy and I urgently made our way across the path to where Stewart was standing.

"Hear, that," He asked us.

I listen. There is a small whimper from the brush in front of us. Darcy hears it as well. We listen a little more before we start asking if Emma is there.

"Emma," we coo.

The whimpering got louder.

"She over here," Stewart exclaimed.

"Emma," I say at the sight of her, "You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine. One of my best friends just blamed all her problems on me, and my anniversary is a complete disaster. This has been the best day ever," She says in a very sarcastic tone.

Darcy starts to giggle and Stewart and I give him a face.

"I think I'll take a walk," was his excuse to get out of the still awkwardness.

"I'll go with you," Stewart said in a chirpy tone.

"That is so not necessary," Darcy replied.

Stewart shook his head and said, "No I'm coming."

"Ok then,"

Darcy looked kind of frightened which is not really usual with him and Stewart at all. I guess he was frightened at the thought he might actually be scolded by Stewart. I giggle to myself at this thought.

My thoughts then turn back to Emma. _Poor, Emma. _She was supposed to have the time of her life. It's not just her anniversary. Today was the last night Stewart would be in Concord before he left for college. I shudder at the word _college_. Darcy and I are going to stay together but I will miss him so much.

"Em," I say, "it isn't your fault."

"I know. I just really, really wanted for this night to be perfect," she explains, "I mean, remember prom?"

How can I forget? It was **HORRIBLE**! _Poor, Emma._ I remember when she came up to me that day at Cassidy's game and told me she and Stewart argued on how he said he didn't like Sophie , but Emma knew she was totally into him and he is to clueless to even realize it. Stewart to close the conversation said he was sorry and everything, but he said he was planning to take both of them to prom. Darcy found Sophie a date for prom though and she and the guy went together, but as it turns out he just got out of nasty break-up a few days before and the girl went on a rampage on how the guy was her boyfriend. Stewart of course went to save the day, and he ditched Emma doing so. She ran out crying more than she did at the 6th Grade Spring Fling. The whole ride home was awfully awkward when we went to drop off Stewart she was so mad she got out of the car and began to walk all the way home.

"Yeah," I replied cautiously.

Emma was red she was thinking about it, too.

"I didn't want that to ever to happen again," she said.

"I know."

"This isn't as bad as prom but it still sucks."

"You are telling me." I joke. She gives me a face. "Just kidding!"

"Better be," she warns jokingly.

We laugh for about two minutes, before we see Cassidy.


	4. Dress for a Mess

**Megan's POV**

"Where is Cassidy?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. She was here just a second ago," Becca replied calmly.

"She has to be here somewhere," I say, "I mean how far could she have gone?"

"Megan this is Sloane you are talking about," Zach exclaimed, "She can be half way across town in 5 minutes."

Cassidy is really fast and I mean fast!

"True," I reply.

I spot Becca under a tree giggling to herself. I wonder if its Theo. Theo is the guy Becca met during her spring break at Minnesota. Get this to his name is Theodore Rochester like Mr. Rochester from Jane Eyre. She giggles like a dork a second later. Yeah it is so Theo.

"Becca, you ok?" I ask like I had no clue what was going on.

"Oh nothing," she replies innocently.

"You sure? You seem a little-," I snatch the phone from her hands and read I read the text as fast as I can.

**Becca when are you coming ba-**

Becca screamed and jumped to save her phone I try to read the rest but Becca was too quick and snatched it back before I got a chance.

"Why did you do that?" she screamed angrily, "This is private!"

"Ok chill, but we need to focus on the main problem "Where the heck is Cass!"

"Ok, ok," she gives.

"Good girl now let's go find us a red haired giantess!"

Just a second later I see Darcy and Stewart by a tree. Becca was about to say something to call them over, but I told her to shut up. That is because I overheard Stewart say something to Darcy about Emma.

"Becca they found Emma and that must be where Cassidy is," I exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for lets follow them," she replies excitedly.

We followed them and as we suspected Emma, Jess, Cassidy, Darcy, and Stewart were there.

"Hey guys," Becca and I say.

They all turn toward us and say nothing.

Becca then stupidly and suddenly said, "Awkward."

She turns bright red and everyone starts to give her a look, all except Emma who is starting to giggle. Then everyone joins in all except Cassidy.

I look at Emma she has obviously been crying because her mascara is smeared and her eyes are red. She also is wearing that dress I keep telling her not to ever wear again. Why not? I will admit it is gorgeous and everything but it s cursed. She has worn that dress exactly three times (that I know of) and all of them ended in complete fail. First Christmas Party, then prom, now this! I mean come on, it has to be cursed and that is a lot to admit considering how much I love cloths.

"Emma Jane Hawthorne! I told you never to wear that again!" I yell in a fake motherly tone.

"Thanks for trying Megs, but I really just don't feel like talking and it wasn't the dress that did it," she explains.

"Emma I didn't mean anything like this to happen! I didn't mean anything I even said. Please understand!" Cass begged.

There was a lot of silence after that. Emma was about to say something, but it was interrupted by Ethan, Third, and Zach. Yay, more to add to the party.

"So who wants punch," Ethan says to break the silence. Emma again starts to cry. _Poor Emma!_

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I already told one person this but I wanted to tell all of you I'm only going to upload once every two weeks, but if I have any extra time I will do it then. Another thing I wanted to say was thank you to the people who actually took the time to read this, even though it is so not the best writing here. :D


	5. The Idea

**Becca's POV**

Two Days Later….

"Megan, where are we going?" I ask in exhaustion.

"We are going to Emma's house, _Becca!_" She sounds kind of annoyed. I don't know why exactly, but she does.

"Ok." I reply. I don't exactly know why we are going to Emma's house though. I know she is sad and lonely since Stewart has been gone and the whole Cassidy thing, but I don't see the exact reason since it is only _4:00_ in the MORNING!

"I know you are tired Becca, but Mrs. Hawthorne just called and said Emma just broke down. She is seriously depressed," she says as if she is reading my mind. I guess she is right though. I mean if my boyfriend for 2 years and best friend for 4 years were to go to college for another _4years or __**more**_ I would be probably in the same position. I also wouldn't want to stumble upon one of my best friends blaming me for all their messes.

"Let's go."

…..

When we finally get there all you hear is weeping like the scary ones on the supernatural horror films. Mrs. Hawthorne shows us to Emma's room where all you see is a blanket a little curly hair underneath.

"Emma come on, come out," Megan pleaded.

The blanket revealed what looked like a pale ghost. Emma's mother left the room to give us some "privacy."

Emma looked awful on a scale to one to ten maybe one hundred. _Poor Emma!_ Her curly, fun hair was straight and dull. Her rosy, happy glow was now grey. Suddenly the cozy bedroom was a place to mourn. _Poor Emma!_

She looks up at us and says, "Leave me here to die."

"Not going to happen," Megan and I say weirdly at the same time.

"Unless you can erase the past two days my life might as well be over," Emma sighed. She looked so depressed.

"We're here," someone announces behind us. We all turned around and saw Jess and some other girl that was crying.

The girl was a giant with red fiery hair. That is when, again, Megan and I say weirdly at the same time, "Is that you Cassidy?!"

"Yeah," Jess replies giving us a warning look. I couldn't help it though I think I probably saw Cassidy cry once while trying to mock us or at Ms. Bergson's funeral. Never have I seen her like this. She never has cried for real before in front of us.

"Cassidy wants to say something, Emma." Jess explains. Emma says nothing I guess she is pretty shocked, too.

"Em- ma I hopee you can foor-give me." Cassidy whimpers. She then burst out in tears. I really hope my mom or Stewart calls so I can ge- STEWART! He can help Emma! Becca Chadwick you are a genius! You just got to bring back Stewart!


	6. The Call

**Emma's POV**

**Hey guys! I really love the comments you guys give me! I love writing this story I just sometimes is too busy for this. I also read the last comment. You are right. I made these girls fight over something stupid. I realized that from the beginning. I bet you are thinking why. All in time. Oh and I always forget to do this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MDBC! If I did Stewart would have been smacked twenty times during WYWE.**

_Ugh…._ I hate feeling this pain. I bet you are wondering why I'm in pain. Well if you must know, Stewart and Cassidy are torturing me. Not really, but you know what I mean. Stewart left for college and Cass- I don't know. I just feel heartbroken. _Stop crying Emma!_

'_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a' little taller doesn't mean I'_

I answer my cell phone and force myself to say, "H-Hello"

"Emma?"

"Megs?"

"Yeah Em. Hey do you mind coming over Jess's tomorrow. She would have asked herself, but she was busy and asked me to call," she explained.

"Well, I guess I can come over," I managed to squeak.

"Great, see you later"

"Bye"

"Oh wait Emma"

"Yeah?"

"Don't wear that dress"

**Sorry it is the shortest chapter ever in history promise I will upload soon or I give you permission to say I'm the worst and I suck! Soon as in 3 weeks! **


	7. Surprise, surprise

**Cassidy's POV**

**Hey guys so feeling pretty creative today for some reason and I wanted to add on to that horrible short chapter, even if most of my stuff is usually short, that one was just terrible! I really want to thank everyone who reads this. I am not the best writer, so THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MDBC. Tragic isn't it? JK :P**

_Wow, Sloane… You messed up a lot… _I sat there thinking about the incident. _Poor Emma!_ Gosh, I really screwed up. No joke. Even a couple of days ago I started _crying!_ Scary huh… I never really cry, at all. It is too scary for words. I mean maybe a couple of times I guess, but I have never really cried this much. I guess it is guilt, stupidity, and selfishness. I don't ever want to hurt Emma. I knew I just said a couple of harsh words, usually she wouldn't mind. She knew my food came first, yet I know why she did take it personal. Stewart left for college and not long after Darcy left, too. I know how she feels. It was the same way I felt when Courtney left.

'_Beep, Beep, Beep' _I picked up my cell. "Hello?"

"Cass, it's me, Jess," she answers

"Oh, hey Jess. I'm not in the mood for a scolding right now ok. I heard enough from myself," I reply.

"Cass, when do I ever scold you and anyway I was wondering if you would come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Ok sure," I said. _I needed to escape this guilt!_

"K, see you then."

"K, bye," I hung up the phone and a breath of relief blew over me. I don't know why, but it did.

**Next Day…**

"Bye, mom! Going to Jess's," I yelled.

"Ok, be careful," she yelled back

"I will," I replied. I jumped into the car and sped off to Jess's. When I got there I saw someone in the barn.

"Jess?" I ask. She looked like she was blushing and a little flustered. I don't know why until I see Darcy. _Wait he is supposed to be in Dartmouth! _I was in awe until I realized something else.

"Wait, were you two, umm, kissing?" I asked.

"Umm, ye- owww, Jess!" he screamed. Jess just jabbed him with her tiny sharp elbow.

"You are early!" Jess exclaimed.

"So what, and are you going to tell me why Hawthorne is in Concord?"I asked suspiciously.

"Ok, I will tell you. Darcy and Stewart came back for a week to cheer up Emma and well you know what happened then," she spoke.

"Wait, Stewart is here, too?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow, whose idea was it?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, Becca's,"

"What?"Ok this is really odd.

"Becca felt bad for Emma since she was all depressed and just came up with it. She is really changing, huh?"

"Heck, yeah,"

"Ok guys I think you may want to look who is coming," Darcy interrupted.

I look. It's Emma.

**Ok I hope you at least kind of liked this chapter. Again if I don't upload in less than a month I suck and yatayatayata. Bye! **** 3 **


	8. The Stalling

**Jess's POV**

Oh gosh… I'm in trouble.

"Darcy, hide in the loft and Cass, go up their too, but behind the haystack," I whispered.

"Ok," Darcy said. Cassidy nodded and followed quickly. Ok. BIG PROBLEM. Becca was supposed to be here with Stewart by now. We all know he is here, in fact we had lunch with him and Darcy yesterday, but Becca said they were taking an unexpected family shopping trip in Boston this morning. Becca said it would only last about 3 hours, which sounds little to Becca, but it is a really huge day for Emma.

'**Megs huge prob. Em is here' **I texted Megan

'_WAT?'___

'**Ikr? Where's Becca?'**

'_Ikd. She said she was on her way like 30min ago'_

'**K this plan can still work. I'll distract her as much as I can'**

'_Ok, I'll call Becca'_

'**K seeya l8er'**

'_K. Remem to pray this will work'_

'**Oh plz. I got tht covered 30 secs ago'**

'_LOL k bye'_

'**l8er'**

"Oh, hey Emma," I say.

"Oh, hi," she replies glumly.

"So, how was your day?"

"Ok I guess," she says. "Yours?"

"Crazy,"

"Really, why?"

"Oh, somebody was being a hassle,"

"Really, oh let me guess. Your brothers?"

"Yeah," _Not really the truth, but I can't really afford to say the truth right now._

We went inside for a quick drink of water then Emma asked what are we going do today and where was Megan. I told her she was with Becca and would be here soon.

"They are shopping I bet. I can't wait to see what they brought home," Emma squealed. _Oh you have no idea_.

Not long after that I got another text from Becca this time.

'_Ok umm I don't know how to say this, but Stewart broke his arm'_

Right after that I jumped up and screeched "WHAT!"

Emma looked at me like I was crazy then a serious expression was on her face. "You ok jess? What happened?"

"Oh, uhhh," _think Jess! _"uh, Madrigals," I stammered

"Ok, what about it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Four of our singers are injured and can't sing this weekend," I sputter.

"Oh that sucks," she says.

"Yeah," _Again, not the total truth, but it really happened last weekend so technically not lying._

"You ok Jess? You are really red," Gosh my face is heating up more.

"Yep, just fine," I say quickly.

"Ok"

I turn back to the text and write back

'**How?'**

'_He tried to-_

"Ok, Jess, I know you are hiding something,"

**Important Message**

**Hey guys! I wanted to let you know that I have not decided on what ending I want to do so I will let you decide on a poll on my blog (link in profile) or on my profile so yeah basically it just says 'Do you want Emma to learn now?' or 'Do you want Emma to be surprised later?' If now I can shorten this story and soon be starting another story or being surprised I will continue on how possibly they will attempt to surprise her. Up to you. Love ya MDBC crew! 3 **


	9. The Funny Times

**Author's Note!**

Ok, you all have the right to say I am the worst person alive. I don't have any good excuse why I haven't been updating. My chapters are really short and only take me 40 minutes to figure out and write altogether, and I don't edit because I am a really impatient person and I just want to get it done and my work ends out like crap. Either way I am going to finish this story because you guys have been super nice about it and it isn't really fair to any of you guys that I can't ever update on time. So for all of this I'm sorry.

I want to continue this story, but I am running out of ideas and inspiration so right after I write the next chapter I am going to read the first book again. Also if you have any ideas to help with the story don't hesitate to PM me and send in your ideas. I also want thank **peachpenguin! **You gave me inspiration even if it was just talking about how MDBC should be made into a movie, annoying sisters, bad movies, and Cassidy.

….

**Cassidy's POV **

What is taking so long! Geez, they know how impatient I am! Where the heck are Megan, Becca, and Stewart!

… 10min later…

OK that draws the line. "Darcy, give me your cell!"

"Don't you have your own?" he asked

"Yeah, but it's dead." I reply.

"Why don't you charge it?"

"Maybe because I don't have a charger and we are IN A HAYLOFT!"I yell. Darcy just applauded.

"Good job Sloane! You learned something today!"

"Ok Hawthorne. I know we are both cranky from hiding behind hay for an hour, but we both know that I am going freak out if I have to wait one more second behind this stuff. You know you are going to suffer big time too. So all I ask is that is that you just give me that phone and everyone will be happy."

He sighed and said, "Fine, Sloane."

"Thank you. You are such a gentleman," I said sarcastically. He just glared at me, thinking of a way to get me back. Yeah, I am a mind reader! "Who should I call?" I ask.

"Really, you bug me after sitting in an itchy hayloft for one hour and you don't know who to call,"

I nod then say, "Yep. So quit complaining and tell me who to call!"

"Megan."

"Ok, was that so hard, Hawthorne?" He just glares harder and sighs. I think we all know who one this match. ;)

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNGGGGGGGG*

"_Darcy?"_

"Nope, guess again"

"_Hey Cass, but what are you doing with Darcy's phone?"_

"Trying to figure out why it is taking so long for you guys to come to Jess's house"

"_Don't you know? Hasn't Jess told you yet?"_

"We don't know anything. Jess told Darcy and me like an hour ago to hide in the hayloft because Emma came!"

"_Oh that is… a comfortable_ "

"Oh stop making me feel better and tell me what happened."

"_Ok well Stewart broke his leg"_

I am DONE! "How can he do something so stupid?" I scream. Darcy looks at me like I am crazy and asked what happened and I just ignored him.

"_Actually it was kind of sweet"_

"How in the world is that 'sweet'?"Darcy then gave me that look.

"_He saw this florist shop and thought how much Emma would love the roses and as it turns out the shop was across the street and-" _

"Wait he was run over?" I yell. This time instead of Darcy giving me a look, he snatched his phone away and put it on speaker "What the heck Hawthorne?!"

"Who was run over?" He yelled into the phone.

"_Nice to see you too, Darcy, and Stewart was the one who was run over and broke his leg."_

"How?" he asked.

"_Cassidy, you should have put me on speaker earlier."_

"She didn't even consider my feelings" Darcy mocked being hurt.

"Oh, shut it, Hawthorne! He was trying to get flowers for your sister," I stated.

"Leave it to Stewart to get run over while getting flowers!" Darcy snorted.

"_For your sister! Geez, what is your problem?"_

"I know right, Megs? He has been acting like this since I called you," I explain.

"I am just a little cranky. I think I have a right after this mess and my side still hurts from Jess elbowing me!"

"_Wait why did she elbow you?"_

"I walked in on them kissing and then I asked if it was true and he was about to say yes,"

"_What stopped him?"_

"The elbow" Megan and I couldn't stop laughing after that

"OK, ok. I think we need to get on task now and figure out what to do," Darcy attempted to change the subject.

"Hey you brought it up," Megan and said in sink and we laughed again. By this time Darcy turned into a tomato face. "Megan you should see his face!"

"_Oh I can see from here!" _I laughed again, but she didn't. _"Really I can see it. Look down."_

There was Megan. Not only her but Jess and Emma too.


	10. Repairs and Reveals

_**The Great Disclaimer! I own NADDA. (Except the plot)**_

_**YAY! Another Chapter! WOOT WOOT (excuse this … something that doesn't make sense)**_

**Megan's POV**

Cassidy looks down and has this horrid look on her face. I don't know exactly why so I ask, "Surprised or am I just that ugly Cass?"

"Turn around," a voice behind me said. I knew that voice, too.

I turn around and say (hopefully stalling), "Hey Em. Nice weather we're having isn't it? Is that a new sweater? Did you do something to your hair? You look different. Maybe you got new glasses?" _This was pretty pathetic_ is probably what everyone is thinking.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. Jess is just in the background having a face to palm moment. Emma continues to question, "Why is Cassidy up in the hayloft and why would she be surprised?" At this moment I think all of us new she didn't see Darcy and this could still work.

"Umm, we were… playing hide and seek? Yeah, we were playing hide and seek, yep," I answer stupidly.

"Nope, that's not true at all,"

"It isn't?" I gulped. Jess and Cass looked at each other then at me.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know what all of you were trying to do,"

"You do?" we all asked. We being Jess, Cassidy and me.

"Yep," Emma replied, "You were all trying to make Cassidy and I make up so we can all be friends again and live our happy teenaged years together." _Well that's one reason _I think to myself.

"Yeah," Jess says, "We just want to be MDBC again."

"Well I do to," Emma admits, "and I think I kind of over reacted"

"So friends," Cassidy asked.

"Best friends," Emma replies to Cassidy. Then Cassidy jumps into the haystack and runs to Emma and hugs her. Then Jess and I do the same (the hug part not the rest.)

"Hey, did someone forget about me," someone asked. We all turn around to see Becca.

"No you are just late," Cass grumbles.

"Sorry, as you know I had an emergency!" Becca tells Cassidy.

"I know, I know."

"Wait what emergency and why is she late?" Emma asked.

"Uhh…" I think of something to say.

"Stewart broke his leg," Becca reveals.

"What he's here and his leg is broken?"Emma asked .


End file.
